List of Noein characters
This is a list of characters from the anime Noein. Hakodate (the Present Timespace) Note that Hakodate, the main Present Timespace setting of ''Noein, is a real city, in the Hokkaido Prefecture of Japan, and its many features of its appearance were replicated with uncanny detail in Noein. A special feature of the DVD-Videos series goes through this matter extensively.'' : In the present timespace, Haruka is one of the protagonists of the anime. In this timespace, she was a typical elementary school student before a ghost hunting trip led by Miho led her to meet Karasu for what she believed to be the first time, although she had previously seen him on a church steeple. Initially unaware of her status as the Dragon Torque, Haruka realized this when she was threatened by Atori, activating her powers. She was attacked several times by the Dragon Knights, but was rescued by an angered, almost crazed Karasu. The two of them were whisked back to La'cryma, where Karasu was tortured and Haruka was imprisoned. She was horrified to find that this timespace's Earth is a postapocalyptic wasteland, and that the scientist presiding over her was her former best friend. When Shangri-la attacked, Haruka was almost drowned to harness her powers, but she was rescued by an exhausted Karasu, who returned her to earth. With his help, she continued to evade the remaining Dragon Knights, but later willingly went with Noein if he spared Yū and Karasu. Haruka was horrified to find that Noein is yet another version of Yū, who still loves and longs for her in a very warped, insane manner. Along with Yū, she denies that Noein is the same as Yū or Karasu, and destroys his power. She and Yū return to Earth together, after Karasu promises her that she'll see him again – in fifteen years, when Yū is grown. Some months later, we see that Haruka is anticipating Yū's return on vacation, and that she regularly emails him. But she glances over at the church steeple, remembering Karasu. Haruka has a deep, almost supernatural bond with the Yūs from both Earth and La'cryma. Both of them can apparently hear her when she is in distress, even when she is in another timespace. Yū is initially angry that Haruka is so fond of the blunt, tormented Karasu, unaware that this is because both of them are her beloved Yū, and that she loves them in the same way. : Haruka's mother. She is often spaced out; for example, late in the series, she doesn't realize her daughter has disappeared until her whole house vanishes. She was once best friends with Yū's mother, but their friendship eventually started to fall apart when Yū's grandmother died; after Haruka and Miyuki visit the past, Asuka and Miyuki re-affirm their friendship. : Haruka's father. He is a prominent scientist in the field of quantum physics and one of the founders of the Magic Circle Project, which aims to control the flow of spacetime. He is divorced from Asuka, Haruka's mother, but still maintains a close relationship with Haruka. After learning of the danger the Magic Circle Project poses, he joins Ryōko and Kyōji to try and stop its activation. : In the present timespace, he is Haruka's classmate and one of the protagonists of the anime. He, unlike other students, is being forced by his mother to go to cram school in order to pass a provincial enrollment test and go to a Tokyo junior high. As a result, he has little time for anything but studying. He initially tries to run away with disastrous results, and later has a blowup with his mother. Once the pressure is relieved, he realizes that he needs to take the exams because he has no special talents. Yū initially doesn't want anything to do with La'cryma and the Dragon Knights, because of Karasu's contempt for him and Atori's crazed behavior. But he reluctantly gets involved, eventually teaming up with Karasu to save all timespaces – and Haruka – from Noein. When confronted by the monstrous version of himself, he disowns Noein and destroys his power. As the series ends, we learn that Yū is in Tokyo, having passed the exams. He comes home for vacation sometimes, and talks to Haruka constantly over email. He appears to be physically weak and isolated, and he has the same angsty, doubting personality as Karasu – a fact that seems to irk the older version of himself. But he does have a very deep friendship with Haruka, and eventually realizes that he's in love with her. They even seem to have a psychic bond, since Yū hears Haruka thinking of him in another timespace. There are other Yūs in other timespaces, some of whom lose their Haruka. Some of them remain as they are, but others changed radically because of Haruka. One of them, Karasu, becomes depressed and nihilistic, but is recognizable as Yū; Noein, on the other hand, is crazed and evil to the point that Yū disowns him. : Yū's mother. At the beginning of the series, she is very strict about Yū's school work. Later, it is revealed that she wanted Yū to be just like her sister who had died and was very successful at everything before her death. After she pushes Yū as far as to run away with Haruka, she comes looking for her son and Haruka eventually uses the Dragon Torque to send Miyuki back in time to where she resolves her worries about her mother never loving her. After this, her attitude to Yū's studying changes, and she even goes as far as to say he doesn't have to take the entrance exams if he doesn't want to. : In the present timespace, she is another of Haruka's classmates, and one of her best friends. She is an expert in soccer, and she has a crush on Isami that doesn't initially seem to be reciprocated. When Isami gives Haruka the same gift he gave Ai, Ai becomes briefly angry that she's shown no special affection. In one future timespace, she is a successful high school soccer player, but she has to have her left leg amputated following a severe injury ending her soccer career. After becoming depressed, she almost commits suicide by jumping off of the hospital roof, but is saved by Isami. In Karasu's timespace, Ai is a respected scientist – Lady Amamiku – who attempts to use Haruka to save La'cryma, and still close to Isami. : He is another one of Haruka's friends in the present timespace. He lives with his brother and grandmother, as their parents both died. He appears to be tough on the outside but has a fear for ghosts, and he is constantly nagging Yū about being a "mama's boy" and never doing anything but study and go to cram school. Yū and Isami are very close, with Yū's angsty, doubting nature offset by Isami's laid-back personality. Isami is also friends with Ai, who has a hidden crush on him. Isami doesn't seem interested at first, since he seems to prefer older women like his teacher. However, there are some hints that he may be growing interested in Ai by the end. In one future timespace, Isami becomes a delinquent after his grandmother dies and is separated from his brother. After a fight with another gang, he ends up losing an eye while trying to protect his friends, who consequently abandon him. With not much to live for, he was about to put a knife in the guy who slashed his eye, before the present timespace's Yū came along and told him he was the only one who could save Ai from killing herself. In Karasu's timespace, he is a Dragon Knight by the name of Fukurou, who decides to help Karasu protect Haruka just before he is killed by Noein. : In the present timespace, she is a close friend of Haruka, Yū, Isami and Ai. Even though she believes in aliens, ghosts and the like, a surprising fact is that she is sometimes right in her theories of alien abduction. She develops a bond with Atori when he loses his memories, who at first thinks she is his sister. When Atori shows signs of relapsing into his prior psychotic behavior, Miho starts sobbing and threatening to not speak to him, which restores him to normal. In one potential timespace Miho is depressed as she has no friends; everyone hates her because she is rich. After spending two weeks locked in her room she develops some sort of psychosis, and does not even recognise her own mother. In the end it is Atori who saves her, and brings her back to reality. Apparently this future is not ahead for Miho. : She is a quantum researcher for the Magic Circle Project. Initially, her research involves a lot of chasing after quickly-disappearing phenomena and seems fruitless, but after she and Kyouji meet the Dragon Cavalry, she discovers that the Magic Circle Project, if successfully activated, would annihilate all of existence; she is then determined to stop it at all costs. She initially is irritated by Kōriyama's attitude and occasional sexually-charged joke. But apparently she grows to find him attractive, and in the final episode she rushes to embrace him after he is shot. : He is Ryōko's partner, acting as her driver and bodyguard while she researches quantum phenomena. He doesn't understand the bulk of Ryōko's work, asking for simplistic explanations here and there, but he sticks around her anyway. He does get to shine at the very end of the series, when timespaces are converging and a corrupt corporate leader refuses to let Ryōko stop it. He shoots Kōriyama, only to find that he's unaffected because "apparently there's a me that doesn't get shot!" Kōriyama remains unhurt after the timespaces separate. : She is the teacher to Haruka and her group of friends. She does not seem to get along with Ryōko. Isami has an obvious crush on her. La'cryma La'cryma exists as a timespace 15 years into the future. There, all life-forms were transformed into quantum reality beings at a macro level due to an incident that occurred in the past, the Quantum Revolution. A unique hierarchy called the Reizu Social Order holds sway in this world, ruled over by a supreme council of technocrats. As individuals advance in rank they are given new honorific names that relate to the function they are performing. With the surface of the planet rendered uninhabitable by the constant attacks of Shangri-la, La'cryma's surviving population have been forced deep underground, the unskilled masses and exiles living in the upper strata nearer the blasted surface while the elite citizens live much deeper in the more protected and advanced areas. A group, known as the Dragon Knights, exist to protect La'cryma from invasion from Shangri-la and to enter into other timespaces to find the Dragon Torque. There were originally more members, but it is suggested that they dissolve into nothingness from being in foreign timespaces for too long, the timespace's way of rejecting them, or were killed in the war. Each Knight has access to various weapons formed from their reizu (apparently their bodies in quantum states can be transformed for a limited period of time), known as Spin Weapons. A super quantum-computer, called the Reizu Simulator, is the key to the survival of La'cryma's people as it acts as an observer of the quantum reality in that timespace, thus sustaining their existence. Through its calculations the computer maintains the dimensional barriers that protect La'cryma from Shangri-la's corrosion and can open up new dimensions for travel. ;Reizu :Reizu (Japanese for "Rays") are the quantum particles which form all matter. Reizu forms and disperses as what some characters from the present timespace observe as blue snow and can be stored by the Dragon Knights for various uses, both offensive (such as Atori's lightning blasts or various individuals' usage of focused energy projectiles) and defensive maneuvers (such as energy shields displayed by both Fukurou and Kosagi and an incident in which Fukurou used his Reizu to heal a wound inflicted by Karasu). Reizu modification to the Dragon Knights also allows various miscellaneous techniques such as levitation, teleportation, and at least two techniques of maneuvering through and past solid objects which usually result in the visibility of an object's Reizu, in the form of blue ripples, as the individual moves through the object almost like water, though Atori has displayed the ability to move through the ground more like mud or tar, where a black substance or energy either spikes from the ground and Atori's person or wraps around him as he dives into it (as well as a backwards motion of this when he emerges). This form of phasing or "ghosting" can be seen in Episode 10: A Stormy Night, though it does not appear to be limited to just Atori, as Tobi used a similar technique in the same episode to jump out at and grab Atori, though only once. This may be a difference in animation only, though it is likely to be a slightly different technique entirely (Possibly a form of fusing with the object, which would likely be much easier than dispersing it in the case of a large mass such as the ground). :As mentioned above, Reizu may be used to heal wounds, even wounds that would normally be fatal, however Reizu is easily discharged by any energy-based attack and quite possibly--to a lesser extent--physical transformations, and must be recharged at a Reizu Convergence Point. It is quite possible that these points are only present in certain dimensions, as Tobi once commented specifically that the present timespace possessed one. In English versions, this is called Layze : He is Yū in a future timespace, La'cryma, and is one of the protagonists of the anime. However, though his mission was to find the Dragon Torque, Haruka, Karasu had an alternate reason as he removed his pipeline to remain in our timespace as Haruka's protector. In his timespace, he failed to save Haruka from death, and thus swore to protect the Harukas of other timespaces from anyone or anything. His devotion is such that even torture and mortal injuries cannot stop him; he even briefly goes mad when she is about to die, triggering the memories of his Haruka's death. As a result, he brutally kills one of the other Dragon Knights and smashes open a dam, screaming "Go! Hell calls you!" He even fights his oldest friend, Isami/Fukurō, almost to the death rather than allow Haruka to be harmed. He is also irritated by the Yū of our timespace, seeing him as weak and indecisive, although it seems that he despises Yū for his own inability to save his Haruka. They are actually very similar, with a psychic bond to Haruka, a desperate need to keep her safe, and a tendency towards angst and doubt. Karasu apparently still whittles. After invading Shangri-la with Yū, Karasu destroys several of Shangri-la's ships, but is horrified to find that his nemesis Noein is actually another version of him and Yū. He assists Yū in disowning Noein's existence, destroying his power and freeing La'cryma. It is not entirely clear what happens to Karasu after Noein's destruction; by disconnecting himself from the pipeline early in the series, he condemned himself to fade out of that dimension, which would kill him. In the final scenes, he transforms into Yū after speaking to Haruka, suggesting that he may have merged with Yū. Like all Dragon Knights, Karasu's body has been radically altered on a quantum level – when he is injured, the inside of his body shows silver, and he bleeds blue raizu particles (though as shown in at least one fight, he still contains red blood). His spin weapon consists of several black whip-like threads that he can control. With them, he is able to create shields, grab distant objects, and cut through most anything. He has also been seen using blasts of built up energy. The spirals on the arms of Dragon Knights can also become swords, Karasu and Fukurou are seen using this weapon while fighting in episode 12 for a short while. Karasu is the Japanese word for crow. Due to the fifteen years that have passed, and the strain of his life in La'cryma, Karasu is not immediately identifiable as Yū. While Yū looks like an ordinary young boy, Karasu has pallid skin, silver hair that falls over his face, and dresses in a huge black cloak. Despite these differences, his eyes are the same as Yū's, and Haruka sees the resemblance between them. Karasu has somewhat rectangular eyes and short, silver hair with long, evenly cut bangs that are swept off to one side. He also almost always harbors an intense expression which is at least once commented on by his peers. : He is Isami in the same future timespace as Karasu. He also became a Dragon Knight. Unlike the tormented Karasu, Fukurō managed to keep his sense of humour and laid-back personality, and his motto seems to be "Don't worry about it." Being Karasu's best friend, Fukurō failed the mission to kill him when he was declared a traitor; deciding instead to aid Karasu. However, Noein killed Fukurō after Haruka changed the future she saw in which it was Karasu who killed him. Fukurō is a close friend with the future Ai, and expresses his wish to see her one more time as he dies. Fukurō's spin weapon appears to be clusters of laser-like projectiles. He seems to find Haruka's timespace less painful than Karasu, looking fondly on Ai, Yū and his younger self, and admonishing Yū and Isami to "stay friends." Like Karasu, he looks very different from his younger self – tall, muscular, with a long brown ponytail and only one eye (presumably lost in a gang war in his teens). Fukurō is Japanese for owl. Fukurō has lost use of his left eye for unknown reasons, though he retains the scar which runs over it and the left corner of his mouth (however, the scar is segmented, making it appear too shallow to actually gouge out his eye to the point where it would be permanently shut). He wears his long, brown hair in a high-up ponytail. He is quite muscular, noticeably bulkier than Karasu. : A Dragon Knight of Middle Eastern descent, he resembles a tall, skinny man with bulging purple eyes, dark lips, and a long point of blond hair that hangs over his face, as well as gray/silver spirals that almost resemble the bolts on the neck of Frankenstein's Monster. Al, as he was originally named, witnessed his sister Sara die from traumatic injuries caused by stepping on a mine while he was a child. The incident left him deeply scarred, becoming bizarrely homicidal and violent over time. Though Atori seems to be fighting against the other Dragon Knights, he actually prefers using entirely different, but extreme methods to ensure the job is done. After betraying the Dragon Knights in an effort to destroy the Dragon Torque, he cuts his pipeline and becomes trapped in Haruka's timespace. When Atori intervenes in Karasu and Fukurou's fight, he loses his memory and becomes completely innocent and seemingly harmless. When he first meets Miho, Atori believes she is his little sister. This initially frightens Miho; when she denies that she is Sara, Atori lapses into confusion. Deprived of his prior hatred, he even admonishes his former enemy, the fatally injured Karasu, for sleeping when "the little girl is crying," and defends all of them from Kosagi's attacks. Miho and Atori develop a very deep bond, which seems to influence his personality once he regains his memories, as he fights to protect the children in Haruka's timespace. Ultimately, Atori dies whilst trying to protect Haruka's friends in Haruka's timespace during the second Shangri'la raid. Atori's spin weapon seems to be based in lightning attacks. He can charge and release large blasts. In the final battle, Atori assumes the form of large quantum beast to fight the invaders from Shangri'la; blocking the circle that allows Shangri-la ships to enter our timespace; he apparently dies when the circle collapses on itself. Due to his build and facial features, as well as his cold-blooded sadism (which is directed at Karasu with a particular hatred), Atori retains a particular reptilian appearance, perhaps a mix between a frog and a snake. Atori is Japanese for finch. : She is a Dragon Knight who turned her love toward Karasu to hatred due to his perceived betrayal. She has hatred for Haruka as well, as she blames her for causing Karasu's defection, seeing her as nothing more than an item. Her wanting to understand this forces Kosagi to cut her pipeline so she can stay to see Karasu die. But in time, she comes to understand the truth and eventually returns to La'cryma to destroy the main computer halting the invasion. Kosagi's spin weapon appears as a bow-like device bursting from her right arm and can fire energy blasts. Kosagi is Japanese for egret. : Tobi is a Dragon Knight who mastered the technical side of the future timespace. Although weak in combat, Tobi proven to be an invaluable member of the knights. He was one of the Dragon Knights who left La'cryma with Atori, but allied with Karasu. Tobi remained in our timeline and eventually faded away once the danger ended. Tobi has not shown any spin weapons, though it is assumed he has one. Tobi is Japanese for kite. Tobi is quite petite, most likely the youngest of the Dragon Knights, and has relatively dark skin. He is adorned by purple hair worn in a style similar to a bowl-cut, though at both sides in the back it is tied into short braids bound by what appear to be wide, tight-bound rubber bands, or some form of clasp or ribbon. He has brown eyes with nearly stick-straight eyelids, resulting in a somewhat feline appearance. Tobi is male,although in the English dub,he is given a female voice and referred to as "she". The reasons for the change of gender to female is unknown. : He is another Dragon Knight who accompanied Atori and Tobi in leaving La'cryma. After removing his pipeline, he remarked that if he would disappear in a peaceful timespace then he would be happy. Fukurou and Karasu travelled to Haruka's timespace to pursue them, and when Atori ordered Isuka to destroy Haruka, Karasu was forced to kill him. Isuka's last words were that he could now be at peace. Isuka's spin weapon consists of him charging energy into his fists and unleasing a blast of energy shaped like a fist towards his target. Isuka is Japanese for crossbill. : He is the leader of the Dragon Knight Squad and was the only member to remain on La'cryma. He had feelings for Kosagi, but his affections were not returned. Eventually, his body decayed to the point of using mechical prosthetics and a face mask to cover his eye and later most of his head. Prior to the series, Kuina realized La'cryma was a lost cause and had decided to ally himself with Noein to enter Shangri'la. However, due to Haruka's power increasing and Kuina's own body disintergrating, Noein refused to fulfill his end of the bargin. Kuina's obsession with reaching Shangri'la prompts him to take Haruka there and attempt to force Noein to honor their deal. However, his body is rejected by the timspace and he disintegrates. As he dies, he remarks of how he was foolish to seek Shangri'la, and remarks of Karasu's being a great Dragon Knight. Kuina has not shown any spin weapons, though one may assume that, as a Dragon Knight, he possesses at least one. Kuina is Japanese for rail. : La'cryma's Ai, she works as a science officer in the Dragon Knight's main base until she was arrested for allowing Haruka to escape back to her timeline. The name Amamiku is derived from Amamiko (also spelled "Amamikyo"/"Amamikiyo"), a creator goddess in Ryukyuan religion, which is also namesake of the Amami Islands. : Lily is Miho's daughter in La'cryma. She helps Haruka when she asks for a route to the surface and finds a place for Haruka and Yū to hide when the Dragon Knights are after them. Miho is blind in La'cryma, so Lily acts as her eyes. Lily strongly resembles her mother, but is more suspicious. Haruka Kaminogi The Haruka of the La'cryma dimension is never seen in the present, only in flashbacks. Karasu later explains that she sacrificed her life to save La'cryma – and him specifically – by becoming a part of the great quantum computer that was made to defend against Shangri-la. This suggests that she may have had powers similar to this timespace's Haruka. Though she never appears, Haruka hears a ghostly phone call asking her to take care of Yū and Karasu. We also briefly see the La'cryma Haruka in flashbacks. Some of these show her as dying inside a glass tube, while one (as Karasu was being tortured) shows a tall silver-haired girl from the back. Shangri'La :Noien Masked :Noein Unmasked He is the eponymous antagonist of the anime, initially appearing as a floating mask over a spectral body, occasionally revealing himself to "rescue" Haruka and eliminate anyone who interferes. But in reality, Noein is another Yū from a different timespace where he survived the car crash that killed Ms. Yukie, Isami, and Ai, and in which he had to endure watching a bloody Haruka be killed in the ensuing explosion. Unable to bear the pain of losing her, Noein decided to look for a new Haruka in a different timespace only to find that every Yu in the other timespaces suffers the similar pain of losing their respective Haruka, and that each timespace was filled with pain, death and sorrow. As a result of this, Noein decided to converge every timespace to stop all the pain and sorrow, creating Shangri'la as the first step of his plan: To use the Dragon Torque's power to erase all existence and start things anew. In the process of this, Noein loses his own humanity to the point of resembling an emaciated albino version of Karasu, upon removing his mask and emerging from his spectral covering. Though he is still clearly in love with Haruka, Noein's feelings are warped in a twisted love/hate for not only her but his other selves. As a result, though he was once Yu, Noein is no longer the same as his other selves as he lacked the ability to truly remember his past. He is even more nihilistic than his La'cryma counterpart. In the end, Noein's existence was denied by Haruka and his other selves. Unable to cope with this as the dimensions recreated themselves, Noein lamented "Who am I?" as his minions emerged from his body and hovered over his dying form, with only his mask and vow that his vision will be realized remaining. The Others :Male Others :Female Others They are the residents of Shangri'la. They all were originally residents of other space-times who desired to live in Noein's world, discarding their bodies and existing as merely a collective consciousness that reculantly serves as an extension of Noein's will. They appear to be able to take a limited form of a metallic dragon/seahorse shape with one ribbon like arm that ends in a hand. When Noein dies, his minions leave his body to return to their own worlds. Other The Time Drifter : This mysterious figure appears only to Haruka as an old man with a wide-brimmed hat that covers most of his upper face with the exception of one eye. He gives both cryptic (though often useful) advice and warnings to Haruka. Near the end of the series he transforms into the Ouroboros. References ;General * ;Specific Noein